The present invention relates to a golf club shaft.
In the conventional golf club shaft, the flexural rigidity is gradually increased from the front end portion to the grip portion of the shaft, so that the flexural rigidity of the shaft end on the user's side becomes the maximum, that is, the flexural rigidity of the rear end of the grip portion becomes the maximum. According to the golf club shaft constructed as described above, it is impossible to provide a desired flexibility by which the user can be satisfied.
In order to improve the above disadvantages, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-213658 discloses a golf club shaft having a portion, the flexural rigidity of which is very low. However, in the above golf club shaft, the flexural rigidity of one portion of the shaft is simply reduced, and no consideration is given to the flexural rigidity of the entire shaft. Therefore, it is impossible to satisfy various requirements of the user such as a handling property, handling stability, directional stability and soft ball hitting feeling.